Dreams In The Mist
by MoonlitKaitou
Summary: Sam has a terrible nightmare about Dean but tries to brush it away only for the dream to start coming true as the creature comes and Dean starts to feel awful. What will Sam do to stop his dream from coming true?


**Authoress Notes: **Alright then, this is my first ever Supernatural story. I love this show so much I had to make a fan story and so hopefully this turned out ok. Please if you have any constructive criticism then don't be afraid to let me know! Ok, hopefully you like this story now go on read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters except for the creature I am making! Ya

_Italics _means Dream mode

**Bold **means 'thoughts'

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Nightmare**_

_**By: Sorceress Vanessa**_

* * *

_Sam looked at his surroundings, but everywhere he turned he saw darkness, a total blanket of black that he couldn't seem to get out of though he was more frightened by the fact that he had no idea where he was or where Dean was. _

_A feeling grew in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong as he darted his eyes around, "Dean? Dean where are you!"_

_Sam called out loudly but there was no answer back as he started to shiver, what was going on? He was confused as he looked around more, but more darkness greeted him as he breathed in deep shallow breaths. _

"_DEAN!" Sam yelled out louder then last time, but only his echo's were to be heard bouncing back at him as if they were mocking him. _

_He started to move forward having no idea where he was going, but he had to find Dean, to find out where his older brother was and to make sure he was alright. _

_Soon the feeling in his stomach grew as he became worried. His walking in a short amount of time had become fast footsteps smacking on the hard ground as he searched frantically for his brother. He knew he should have been taking this more calmly, but everything was freaking him out and he just couldn't handle it. _

"_Dean, answer me DEAN!"_

_Sam's mind was going haywire and he thought he might lose it here and now until he saw a dim light just ahead of him. He smiled faintly seeing the white light, knowing that he must be nearing somewhere safe and somewhere where his brother might be waiting for him. _

_He picked up his pace as the light grew nearer and brighter, hope beginning to rise in Sam's heart believing that his brother was ok and that he would be out of this dreadful darkness. _

_**Almost there…** Sam thought as he came closer to the light, feeling its warmth thinking that everything would be ok. _

_Sam was wrong though, right when he got to the light he looked around to find himself at some street where it was deserted. Nobody was around anywhere, not a single life form could be seen as Sam got confused, **Where is everybody?**_

_Sam turned around, hoping to find somebody that he could talk too, but when he turned around he met face to face with Dean's face and jumped back in surprise letting out a small gasp. _

_Dean looked frightened rather than surprised as he grabbed Sam who was having a rather difficult time trying to keep up with Dean, "Dean what the hell? Slow down, what is your problem!"_

"_No time to talk Sammy, we gotta get the hell out of here!"_

_Sam was now even more confused then he was before, "What are you talking about, Dean!"_

_But Dean didn't answer him as Sam tried his best to keep up with his brother, suddenly he thought he heard something behind them and turned around to figure out what it was only to open his eyes wide and freak out. _

_A freakishly weird shadow creature was chasing them and it was gaining fast. It almost looked like it was gliding off the ground, floating rather then running as Sam gasped and started to run faster. _

_Both boys ran quickly for the lives, but the creature only gained speed coming at them faster then before and soon caught up to them in no time flat. _

_Sam took another glance behind him only to feel himself get smacked in the face and hit the ground hard. He yelled out painfully feeling a jolt of pain coarse through his left leg when he tried to move. His vision was blurry from having his head smack the ground as he tried to get up without hurting himself, failing miserably. _

"_SAMMY!" He heard Dean yell, as Sam shut his eyes in pain feeling tears come to his eyes._

"_Dean!" _

_Sam's vision slowly came back to focus only to meet an awful sight. His brother was trying to get to him but the creature grabbed Dean and threw him to the ground. _

_Sam grunted as he tried to move only to feel more pain shoot up his leg as he cried out a little in pain. He needed to get to Dean… Dean needed him now more than ever and he wasn't going to let him down. _

"_Dean, hang on!" Sam yelled painfully as he tried standing up. _

_The creature was advancing on Dean as Dean slowly got up from the ground, spitting blood from his mouth. Sam was having trouble trying to keep his balance as he slipped a few times, but soon was able to stand and slowly made his way towards the creature. _

"_Get... away from… my brother!" Sam spit out hoarsely trying to get the creature's attention away from Dean._

"_Sammy no! Get away now!"_

_Sam ignored Dean as the creature turned around to face him. Sam was shocked for a moment. The creature's eyes, he could see the eyes and they were blank bottomless pits of darkness. It was a very creepy sight as Sam regained his composure and came closer to the hideous thing. _

"_Sam no!" Dean yelled, but the voice seemed so far away from Sam as Sam felt light headed. _

_Sam soon stopped in his tracks, he couldn't move and he felt so tired. He just wanted to lie down on the ground and take a nice wonderful sleep. He hadn't had a good sleep in a long time and sleep sounded really nice to him right now. _

_Sam's eyes closed halfway as he tired slightly the creature coming closer to him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget that all this was happening. _

_He soon felt cold fingers wrap around his throat as Sam let out a choked sob, his eyes glazed over. He felt his feet lift off the ground and his breathing starting to decrease rapidly. _

_**Sleep… **Sam thought has he became very tired, feeling very weak. _

_He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as he gasped only to hear a faint noise of shrill screaming coming from the creature. Sam snapped back to reality and hit the ground hard crying out at the pain he felt. _

_He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again to see Dean with a pole and he looked pissed off, "Don't touch my brother!"_

_Sam was totally confused at what had just happened to him, but he felt glad that Dean was there and helped him, but bigger problems were forming as the creature came back and it looked pretty mad to Sam. _

"_Dean look out!"_

_Dean turned and made a swing at the creature only for it to grab the pole with it's freakishly skinny hands and tear the pole out of Deans hands throwing it far across the street. _

_Sam was about to get up to help Dean when he felt like he couldn't move. He tried to move any part of his body but the only thing he could do was move his eyes. He grunted and looked to where the creature was pointing at him and then turned back to Dean where it advanced on Dean._

_Sam was so scared as he gulped, "Dean… Dean!"_

_Dean looked over at Sam as Sam tried to move any part of his body but couldn't feeling weak from even trying. _

_Sam then looked over to Dean when he heard his cry and saw Dean on the ground blood covering the ground now and as anger rose in Sam trying to break himself free from whatever was holding him down. _

"_Dean, no!" Sam yelled as the creature picked up Dean by the head. _

_Before he knew it Dean was thrown back to the ground and the creature had taken one of it's hands and stuck it's claws into Deans stomach. Dean cried out as Sam's eyes blinked in fear. _

_**No this isn't happening… this can't be happening! **Sam thought in pain as he tried to move with all his will power. _

_He looked as the creature twisted and turned its hand, blood spilling everywhere around Dean as Dean gasped for breath. Pain written all over his face and soon Dean gasped and took his last breath. Sam watched in utter horror as Deans eyes closed and fell limply to the ground. _

_The creature took it's hand out of Dean, blood dripping to the ground as Dean felt hot burning tears come to his eyes. Rage was building inside of him as he tried moving again and this time he moved his fingers and soon he was able to move his whole body. _

_He broke free and glared venomously the creature. He felt himself shaking all over as he drew in shaky breaths feeling all the hate he felt towards this creature. Soon he sprung at the creature with all his force and screamed loudly. _

* * *

Sam clutched his sheets tightly as he sat up in bed quickly. Sweat covered his face as he breathed deeply, scared to death by his nightmare that he had just had. He tried to remain clam, but he couldn't seem to as he shivered with fright and closed his eyes. He then looked at outside to see light beaming through the drapery.

Taking one last gasp of breath he soon calmed down and sighed, **it was just a dream…**

Sam then looked over to Dean's bed and didn't find him lying in it as he panicked. He looked around but couldn't find any trace of Dean being in the hotel room they were staying in as he freaked out.

"Dean!"

* * *

**Authoress Notes: **And that is the beginning to my story. Hopefully you liked it! I think it's 2:01 over here now, but I had to get this chapter finished and I'm proud of myself. I really like it so please review me and thank you! 


End file.
